exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Five: Through My Most Grievous Fault
Chapter Five: Through My Most Grievous Fault is the fifth episode of The Exorcist television series. It was written by David Grimm and directed by Jason Ensler. It premiered on October 21, 2016."'The Exorcist' Chapter Five: Through My Most Grievous Fault (TV Episode 2016)", IMDb, 1990-2016. Accessed 25 October 2016. Web. Basic Plot Summary "The exorcism begins. As the storm of the century descends upon Chicago, Father Tomas and Marcus engage the demon in spiritual warfare. But the demon is ready and waiting with a few secrets of its own. Meanwhile, the demon's manipulations slowly begin to drive a wedge between members of the Rance family. Loyalties will be tested and lives will be forever changed."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed Plot Synopsis The episode starts with Father Marcus drawing a picture of Charnwood forest which he says is near where he grew up when it starts to thunder. Katherine fell asleep on her bed while watching a ballet video. Angela is asleep on the couch. Henry says the Lord's Prayer as he cleans Casey's face. She then attacks him. Angela wakes up because of the thunder. She looks at the monitor showing live video of Casey. Katherine is listening to music and looking at an old postcard from Julia when she hears a pounding coming from the wall. She chooses to ignore it. It's pouring rain outside and Angela decides to start cleaning. She tries to clean the ceiling when Henry shows up. Meanwhile, Father Tomas and Marcus are trying to exorcise Casey. Henry continues to stare at Angela and doesn't say anything. Angela goes through old photographs and Henry finds a piece of paper with his old phone number on it. (Angela says that they met in an old sports bar in 1991.) Henry asks Angela if she believes in God. He also asks her if she ever lied to him. Angela thinks he's suggesting that Casey's possession is her fault. Meanwhile, during the exorcism, Tomas puts a bandage on Casey's toe and she says in another language, "Why do you do this?" She speaks in Tomas's grandmother's voice and he says "You are not my Grandmother." Marcus keeps telling Tomas not to let it bother him. Casey levitates and smashes into the walls. She then slams into Tomas and Marcus, knocking them to the ground. Henry prays a Hail Mary. A rosary or necklace with a cross/crucifix on it is on the bed. He goes into the closet and finds a box with a bible in it. There are some flowers and a red feather in it. Father Marcus holds Casey and the "Salesman" shows up. He tells her "Bring her to me!" Katherine suggests to Angela that they call the police but Angela says no. Angela finds an old family photo. Marcus tells Katherine that he would never hurt Casey. Tomas washes his face and he hears Jessica's voice. Casey shape-shifts and appears as Jessica. He prays and he knows she's not Jessica. She turns back into Casey and says "I will make you forget God". Marcus walks into the room and slaps Casey. Casey lies to Katherine and tells her that they're torturing her. Tomas goes home and sees the real Jessica. Marcus is questioning Casey who says "What an excellent day for an exorcism." The demon speaks in Marcus's father's voice. Casey then spits on Marcus. Marcus's mom shows up. She told him that he was a mistake. Casey screams. Katherine called the police. Tomas breaks his vow of celibacy with Jessica. The cops arrest Marcus. As Casey is put in the ambulance, she gives Katherine an evil smile. The ambulance crashes and Casey kills the EMTs before running away. Two days later, Marcus, who is in jail, sees the news about Casey on television. Father Bennett visits Marcus who tells him that he needs to warn the Pope. Angela wakes up and Henry suspects that there is something she's not telling him. He puts the bible on her bed and tells her that she needs to confess. Tomas goes St. Anthony's church to confess his sins. Angela also confesses. Tomas tells her that they will find Casey. She says her parents split up when she was young, so she lived with her mother. She was always moving and changing schools. When she was in Washington D.C., she said that they said she had a "nervous breakdown except there wasn't a breakdown." A taxi is seen going down the streets of Chicago as Angela talks about having an imaginary friend that looked like a little red bird that could make her do almost anything. She said he made her feel special as she holds a red feather in her hands. She says she can't remember most of it due to "post traumatic amnesia". She wanted to move on but her mother always talked about her story. She said she ran away and changed her name. She says she chose Angela so she could have a new life but her old life isn't done. A taxi arrives in front of the Rance home similar to when Lankester Merrin arrived at the MacNeil Residence. The inside of the Bible has a dedication, "To Rags, Love, Mama, 1974". Henry goes to get the door and Angela reveals that her name is Regan MacNeil. A woman arrives at the Rance doorstep and says "I'm Chris MacNeil. I've come to see my daughter." Guest Stars * Sharon Gless as Chris MacNeil * Robert Emmet Lunney as The Salesman * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Aedin Moloney as Mum Trivia *The scene Chris MacNeil comes to see her daughter recriates to the iconic scene Father Merrin arrives to the MacNeil household in ''The Exorcist''. *This episode got its name from the Latin phrase commonly used in the Catholic Church, "mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa", which translates to "through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault", used to admit when someone has done something wrong. It comes from a prayer for confessing one's sins, known as ''Confiteor, ''used at the beginning of Mass or when receiving the Sacrament of Penance.Wikipedia:Mea culpa This relates to the episode as Angela Rance and Father Tomas both go confess their sins. References Category:Television Episodes